Study in Lyrics
by Servant of Fire
Summary: Music helps Sherlock think. But Mrs. Hudson and John didn't think he meant this sort of music...For Lady of the Fandoms . Rated T for drug reference


**A Study in Lyrics~**

**To Lady of the Fandoms_How many song parodies have I made you endure, my friend? Yeshua- Lord help you!XD**

John came home from the office, totally , completely, mind-blowingly exhausted. He wanted tea, and biscuits, and bed. He was so tired, even the stairs looked like a comfy place to "kick-back" ,as we Americans like to say.

He found Mrs. Hudson sitting at the table , head bowed thereon. She was trembling, and for an anxious moment, John thought she was sobbing.

_"Oh God,Sherlock...what has happened to you now?_ " was his first thought. He went to her, hardly able to keep from shouting at her in his horror.

"Oh,Mrs. Hudson, dear! What..."he coughed," what has happened now?" she sat up, sobbing... from laughter?

"Don't...hear...upstairs?!" she wheezed, pounding the table. "Hefinksitwill'elp'imsolve'iscases..." she gasped, almost unintelligibly meaning that whatever was going on upstairs, was supposed to be helping Sherlock solve the "mother-load"of mini-cases he'd been slammed with the last few days.

John listened, face twisted in confusion, to the sound of violin straining its beautiful tone over a complicated(and to give credit where credit was due, a very beautiful arrangment of) a strand of many pop-songs, old and newer, keys switching with the change of lyrics, that fit the original tunes, but were not the original words. Sherlock's deep voice was scratching them out like a record player, and pausing briefly to scribble it all down on composer's paper, the end of this endeavour being to give him the answer to all of his cases at once,

"_It happened in a brick-house, Cards are stacked ,need the facts, Gotta figure this out_!,"

This to the familiar tune of the original song "Brick House" by the Commodores, then change of keys,

"_Certainly not supernatural, Gotta always be logical, You must try to ignore, that it was more than that! Ohohoh, What's ghosts got to do , got to do with it?_

_What's with people, and their sentimental notions? What's ghosts got to do, got to do with, Why in blazes would a dead man leave a token?"_

This to the tune of a famous Tina Turner number, and then:,

"_Everybody was Kung fu fighting,Those kicks were fast as lighting, Infact ,I believe it was indicting,The clue is in their timing,_

_There was some strung out China men, down in China town,_

_They were shooting themselves up,So high they might as well be falling down,_

_It was an ancient Chinese art,And here's where I'll make my start,_

_From their fainting on a trip, And drooling from the lip,_

_Everybody was a Kung fu fighting, And I know it was indicting, They didn't get those prescriptions in writing, Speeds helped them with that timing!"_

This to the famous tune of the original song by Carl Douglas, and by then John was literally "rolling in the floor ,laughing" at him, and Mrs. Hudson sobbed uncontrollably into the table,(the best part being Sherlock thought both of them were out of the house, and ,therefore ,not hearing a bit of this).

The keys changed again, to a rendition of "Straight Up"by Paula Abdul,

"_Ofcourse I've been wrong before, Wouldn't like to get this case caught in a slamming door,How about some more information, pleeeease,_

_Straight up ,fools, tell me, are you gonna play this game forever?, oh oh oh, Why do criminals always run?Straight up now tell me, are the Brick House gang and the Chinese drug lords working together?oh oh oh,If so this case just got lots more fun!"_

And then , in his anticipation, supposedly the fruit of his efforts yielding him with a proper theory to go on,he stooped so low in his cold-mask-professional-dignity to start singing to the tune of Carly Rae Jespen's "Call Me Maybe" in a condescending tone:

"_I've caught your souls like fish,And I consider it bliss, No ,I wasn't looking for this,But now you're in my way,_

_Now my sights are holding,Evidence was always showing,How'd you think I'd keep from knowing?_

_Where you think you're going baby?_

_Hey,So I tried to let you, and I got lazy,_

_But now I've got your number, so pray for mercy!_

_It's hard to not to look right, through you baby!_

_And now I've solved it, so pray for mercy!"_

And then,violin in tow, now playing waltz music, he slid down their bannister, on his heels, landed with a flourish right by John's head, laid his violin and bow on the table.

"Oh, hello,Told you, music helps me think, Mrs. Hudson. John, why the bloody devil are you lying on the floor?" gently he kicked the gasping figure,

"Get up,! we've got it,! I've solved it, John, I solved it!-we're going to New Scotland Yard!"

John got up with a huff, not even resenting the fact he was being asked to go to the police station, as tired as he was from working all day.

Sherlock spun around on his toes like a ballerina,swirling his scarf around his neck, never considering the reddness of their faces,nor how hard they were laughing still, nor that they'd heard any of the above. All he could say, was :" I SoLvEd it!" in a still half -singing-song voice,

He hauled John to his feet, "What are you doing?" he gasped, in a sour tone like he used on Anderson sometimes. He grabbed John's coat that had been hanging on the bannister, but that he had knocked on the floor by his grand entrance, and he put it on him, taking his face in both hands:

"Oi! Pull yourself together, I know being dumped sucks but you can cry about it later. Besides "Janey"?, isn't your type anyway, too many other boyfriends, yes I've been snooping, now come on! Sentiment, ugh!"

John turned and looked at Mrs. Hudson, both of them still gafawing.

"COME ON ALREADY,JOHN! OI!" Sherlock howled, grabbing him by the hand, and he and John disappeared behind the slamming door, John now weeping with laughter.

Mrs. Hudson shook her head, still laughing, sick now from doing so,

"My boys.." she puffed, and set about making tea to wind back down with.

**~The End**


End file.
